


Flying Around the World

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Forever salty about the hidden world, LOOK lesbian dragons, Multi, THWIsNotCanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's basically drabbles and one-shots of lesbian dragons.
Relationships: Dart/OC, Dart/Zephyr, Zephyr/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. The Night Sky

The storm rumbles above but it couldn't be helped since Shockheart couldn't help but bring storms wherever she goes. It'd been hours since they've left their 'safe haven' for dragons. The sun had set creating colors they'd never seen before. Nightfall was when it was stunning of all. 

Dart and Shockheart had never really seen it before so it was an adventure itself to fly through it. It was so beautiful, why would dragons be denied this flight into the clouds? Well, no time to focus on the 'why'. 

They could both feel the cool, fresh air on their scales, but Shockwave had her eyes closed. Younger, there was no allowing any dragons out, no night sky. 

There was no real destination in mind, just flying. Wherever it would take them.

To see what was out there.

To see what they could find.

To see what others will miss out on.

Shockwave opens her ember eyes to gaze at an island they could land on. Even though the dark sky would be back tomorrow, she has yet to fly dance since it was impossible in the limited space they had. Out here it was unlimited. She spins, spreading her white wings wide. They spun and danced in the sky until their wings grew almost to the point of sore.

The white dragon stretches out her body on the ground before curling up. She shuts her eyes, not paying attention to whatever Dart was doing to sleep. Finding themselves at the beginning of daylight, close together. Then they would stay like that for a few minutes before grabbing fish underwater for breakfast then back to the sky.


	2. Disappear

Shockheart had sometimes looked at the exit of the hidden world with Dart. Whenever Light even was sensed nearby, Shockheart would cloak herself with white electricity and fly off while Dart looked around, wondering where the white dragon went. 

The Aquatic/Skrill hybrid was wary of Dart's mother and never willing to be near her. Only later she would come back once she felt safe. Eventually, she stopped flying off but would stay near her friend while cloaked. Hoping Light didn't know she was there. 

It became harder as she grew since dragons accidentally stepped on her tail since they cannot see her. 

_When does Dart plan on leaving? Cloaking is hard to do._

Shockheart sounded both tired and irritated. 

_Why does Shockheart cloak?_

They always planned on leaving, just not sure when.

_Light mother doesn't like Shockheart so Shockheart hides._

Well, consider Wing Mother's interactions with Light mother, it made sense why she wouldn't want the other's daughter near Dart. Shockheart wanted to leave not only to travel the world with Dart but to also get away from Light mother since cloaking almost 24/7 got tiring. 

-

It felt like a prison, flying out of that hole, Shockheart worried that there could be guards. But to her surprise, they easily flew out. She brushes her wings against the water as she uncloaks. And their adventure began, hopefully no hidden world dragons find them. Because there were zero intentions on going back.


	3. Three

It's been a while since Zephyr has been traveling with these two dragons. 

Shockheart and Dart spent more time on New Berk than planned due to their curiosity toward the human. Enough time to consider her a mate. 

(Though when they were watching Zephyr writing something, she listed them as girlfriends, maybe it was the human version of mates.) 

They showed her dragons were still being hunted and captured. Any boat they saw with caged dragons, Dart and Zephyr had to stop Shockheart from blowing up the ship with her electric blasts. Just get the dragons free and leave. The freed dragons would hang around them for a while before going on their way.

Who needed a coat or something when you had two dragons to sleep between? 

Slow heartbeats as she drifted to sleep. 

Maybe the others given up on making the world a better place. But these three haven't.

They weren't like their parents.

Of course, Shockheart didn't blame Wing mother or Blackout father. They were either fighting other dragons to escape or roaring in rage at Dart's Light mother and Toothless king/alpha father. She snorts. The king hardly did anything, why was he such a great king?

She wasn't going to think about that right now.

Just sleep, fish, save other dragons, and fly like how dragons are meant to. Shame Zephyr couldn't fly, but that's okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I rewrote this.


End file.
